Amor Incondicional
by Sorbete de Limon
Summary: Distintos episodios jamas contados en la historia de Hermione y Viktor Krum, y una respuesta a la pregunta, de que elegir, cuando por fin se puede decidir como vivir la vida y no solo sobrevivirla...
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes son de la JK Rowling, solo en el juego en otras posibilidades de historias.

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **El Reencuentro**

Hermione J Granger se puso de pie en el piso de un bosque en el medio de la noche, sosteniendo una botella de plástico de la abolición en varias partes, que todavía conserva un poco del brillo que la había trasladado desde Londres, hasta Irlanda.

Respiro y largo un contenido contenido, tuvo la sensación de que lo contenía desde aquella última vez que se había estado haciendo un viaje tan largo para verlo en Bulgaria, y que se despidió con ese sabor tan raro de quien no volvió a un verso. ¿Temer? No, Hermione ese día se había despedido para siempre de Viktor Krum, y no temía, sabía que era la realidad y que tenía que enfrentarlo.

Ella había elegido un camino, el simple tenia una vida alejada de la guerra, de la perdida y del temor. Pensó en que Viktor, ¿tenía cambiado demasiado? Que tenía pensado recibir su carta, su pedido de ayuda, consuelo ... Viktor, quien no tenía dudado un instante en recibirla, el que no tenía una pregunta sola, quien tenía el resentimiento por la separación repentina, o las cartas poco frecuentes ... ¿Sin resentimiento? ¿Estaba segura? No había sido ella demasiado ruda, demasiado fría, había sido ella quien lo quería constantemente, estaba segura que Viktor seguía incondicional? ¿Estaría mal si ya no fuera ?, por supuesto que no ...

\- Hermione, como estas? ¿Fue un buen viaje?

Hermione se quedó helada, pensó de pronto que no había intentado arreglarse desde el piso de la tierra y seguramente era un desastre. Lo observo, su pelo era totalmente distinto al raspado al ras que recordaba, de hecho, si no fuera de un castaño intenso, podría decirse que era igual al de Bill. Había crecido un par de centímetros, ¿era posible ser más alto? Y su espalda, más ancha, luminosa y maravillosa sonrisa ... Dragón, Viktor le sonrió, y su trasero, luminosa y maravillosa, ...

La castaña tenia muchas ganas de correr y envolverlo en un abrazo que le rompiera todos los huesos, pero que sí, clavada en el suelo sintiéndose diminuta. Mientras que la distancia entre los brazos, mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo y la abrazaba fuerte, en un abrazo que la aceleraba el pulso y la volvía las piernas de la gelatina ...

Lo que ocurrió después de eso, fue como si hubiera pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que se hubiera visto, el plan fue un suave y cálido beso en una mejilla, el tomo de su mano y la dirección del camino mientras conversaba, con ese acento tan particular que teñía un inglés muy practicado. Los temas de conversación se sucedieron con una naturalidad sorprendente, con un color a normalidad que Hermione definitivamente extrañaba en su vida cotidiana, las aspiraciones deportivas y los nuevos contratos, el nuevo empleo, la nueva experiencia de vivir solo en otro país, lejos de sus padres, la vida muggle a la que se adaptó y sorprendía todos los días ...

\- Ah y el cine Hermione, ¿quién creyó que los muggles se han encargado de volver a hacer magia, es realmente sorprendente que lo han inventado como el cine, te gustaría ir conmigo? Estas bien? ¿Te estoy volviendo loca? No ha hablado nada ...

Habían salido del bosque hasta un sendero, del sendero a un camino poco poblado con vistas a las extensas campiñas, que fue recorrido todo ese tramo secundados por las millas de estrellas hasta un pequeño camino que daba a una pequeña casa, que parecía salida de un cuento ...

\- Es aquí, lejos de la gente y de los autógrafos- Bromeo Viktor sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, y por toda respuesta lo abrazo estirando sus puntas de pastel, colgando del cuello y murmurando un suave - Gracias.

Entraron a la casa y la joven se sorprendió, afuera parecía el hogar de dos ancianos entrados en años, cuidada sí, pero parecía una cabaña de esos cuentos de hadas, podría ser tranquilamente la de Hansel y Gretel. Pero adentro parecía un bar digno de la asistencia de rockeros de los 70. La luz del recibidor era tenue pero cálida, todo estaba decorado en madera oscura, y con cristal de color verde, los sillones de cuero, las guitarras colgadas en las paredes, donde también hubo discos de vinilo. Hermione alzo una ceja y señalo un vinilo de AC / DC, Viktor se encogió de hombros, _"el que puede maravillarse de la magia que hay en los muggles"_ . _Hermione se rio, empezó como una pequeña sonrisa, y termino con una larga carcajada que hizo lo mismo, y no pararon en largo rato._

Afuera el frio comenzó a empañar los vidrios, mientras que los fantasmas de la guerra, las muertes, la desoladora despedida quedaban muy lejanos, cada vez más distantes del café humeante entre las manos de Ella, de su carcajada libre y de su pelo alborotado, y de los ademanes del joven mientras contaba anécdotas y se la comía con la mirada, ansioso por seguir viéndola reír ...

 **Continuara ...**

 **E _spero para ti, que te encuentras con esta historia, que sea un motivo para sonreír._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, solo los hago jugar en otras posibles de historias

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **La Confesión:**

Hermione J Granger despertó esa mañana en el dormitorio de Viktor Krum, la luz aclaraba la habitación, entraba a través de unas cortinas blancas y pesadas. Se estiro en el calor de la cama, las sabanas eran oscuras y de seda, acariciaban su piel de manera delicada, cerro lo ojos disfrutando el tacto moviendo suavemente los pies desnudos, quería levantarse, pero le costaba muchísimo pensar en salir de la comodidad, había caído rendida la noche anterior, pero seguía durmiendo sin descansar realmente, por lo cual siempre sentía al despertar que no había dormido realmente, aun así, lo hizo y se dirigió al baño.

Sonrió al ver el cepillo de dientes de Viktor, Ella sabía que no lo usaba, pues como todos los magos hacia un simple hechizo para mantener su higiene bucal, pero había sido un regalo de ella a modo de burla en su primer encuentro fuera de Hogwarts, después de haber conversado de la profesión de sus padres y de los rituales de cada uno por las mañana. Hermione le había explicado como lavarse los dientes a un búlgaro confundido que pasaba su dedo índice por los labios, la situación había sido tan ridícula y se habían reído tanto, que Hermione le había comprado en un paseo el cepillo.

Mientras abría la regadera pensó, en hacerle un chiste y decirle con qué frecuencia lo debía cambiar… Al entrar a la ducha, y con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo el pensamiento paso de la anécdota a su padres, a sus caras, al ritual previo al desayuno, a la discusión que tuvieron luego de que se enteraran que ella había encogido sus dientes mediante magia, y el peligro que eso significaba, según ellos. Desde luego no había ningún peligro, pero a sus padres les gustaba conservar un poco de seguridad respecto a la crianza de su única hija. Corrió el agua, corrieron sus lágrimas y Hermione se permitió llorar por primera vez, en aquel pequeño rincón del mundo donde pudo sentirse con derecho de ser, al menos por un instante débil.

Salió de la ducha recuperada, se cambió, y entro en el living donde la noche anterior habían reído y bailado con los discos muggles de Viktor.

Le gustaba que él se encuentre tan interiorizado en eso que alguna vez fue su mundo. El joven siempre se había demostrado tan abierto en cuanto a las experiencias, recordaba que en más de una oportunidad le había dicho la frase, de que " _tenía que probar todo al menos una vez_ ", la forma en que lo decía, además, era seductora. Viktor siempre había olido para ella a aventura, de esas travesuras que uno hace y recuerda toda la vida, Viktor había sido su primera rebeldía, la primera vez que se permitió explorar aspectos desconocidos de su personalidad, Viktor podía potenciar en ella aspectos positivos que nadie había podido, quizás si la historia hubiera sido otra…

El joven se encontraba aun dormido en el sillón, había desordenado las mantas, seguramente moviéndose en sueños. Hermione lo contemplo, su amplia espalda desnuda dejaba ver sus fuertes músculos, su piel lisa y blanca con algunas marcas de las sabanas, su pelo revuelto, una de sus piernas escapándose del abrigo. Un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, Viktor era un hombre, un hombre maravilloso, que la quería con la ternura suficiente para cuidarla sin pretender nada.

Decidió ver si podía preparar algo de desayunar, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde se guardaban las cosas, entonces hizo simplemente utilizo un hechizo para calentar el café…

 _Siempre te despiertas temprano, linda… una voz ronca interrumpió sus pensamientos_.

Hermione se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el torso desnudo y bien trabajado de un jugador de Quiddich profesional, observo el contorno de sus brazos musculosos, brillando de un color dorado por la luz del día, y se ruborizo pensando que efectivamente Viktor era un hombre, un hombre que le despertaba deseo, una cosquilla en su panza le hizo recordar que a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que había sentido en el último tiempo, aun podía sentir cosas bellas… bajo la mirada avergonzada, y lo saludo con un tímido " buen día" y se dio vuelta tratando de lavar las tazas de la noche anterior de manera muggle, solo para darse cuenta de que todavía era una bruja que podía usar la varita…

Como podía ser, que con las cosas graves que pasaban ella aún se preocupara por quedar como una adolescente tonta, entonces sintió como Viktor la abrazaba por la espalda, colocando su mentón en el cuello _"en algún momento, vas a tener que empezar a decir todo eso que te hace fruncir la naricita"_ murmuro en su oído _,_ la dio vuelta gentilmente, tomo la mano de Hermione y la puso en su pecho desnudo. Ella sintió como la palma le quemaba al contacto, pero quedó paralizada ante esos ojos negros que parecían leerla con una ansiedad tal, que ella se sintió de pronto más interesante que un libro…

" _Yo puedo entender todo_ -, le dijo Viktor muy suave acercándose a sus labios pero frenando en una distancia muy corta- _excepto el hecho de que todavía sientas vergüenza ante mi"_ Se quedó ahí, bebiéndose todo el aire de la habitación, latiendo intensamente bajo la mano de Hermione, dejándole a ella la decisión de continuar o no… Y la joven mujer pensó, en aquel Búlgaro que tantas veces cuando ella le reprochaba alguna travesura, le decía " _es mejor arrepentirse de lo que uno hizo, y no de lo que no se atrevió a hacer_ " y fue entonces, que ella, corto la distancia con un beso.

En principio el contacto fue tierno, apenas un suave roce de labios, pero luego fue como si una barrera, quizás construida por la distancia, los dos años pasados, las últimas cartas, desapareciera. Empezaron a devorarse ansiosos, Viktor sujeto el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos, ella se aferró a su cintura apretándolo con sus dedos como si jamás quisiera soltarlo. Cualquier mujer podía enloquecer en ese beso, pero no ella, así que cuando el beso termino, Hermione lo miro con culpa, y el solo pidió bajito dándole besos cortos en la nariz _"Por favor, no digas nada"_

Se separaron y Viktor le tomo una mano sonriendo, le dio besos en la palma y mirándola dijo, " _quieres que demos un paseo?"_ Desayunaron con unos huevos y pan que Viktor convoco de una pequeña despensita dentro de la cabaña, y salieron a caminar.

El día estaba soleado, un poco fresco pero agradable para caminar. Viktor no tenía problema de ir de la mano con ella, a Hermione le parecía surrealista estar paseando tan calmada admirando la campiña, los increíbles verdes serranos, respirando el aire que llenaba sus pulmones hasta inflarlos. Cuando pensaba en lo que la esperaba en Londres, se preguntaba, Acaso todos los encuentros con Viktor no eran surrealistas?, siempre como un cuento de hadas, que hay que cerrar en algún momento y volver a la realidad.

Iban caminando en un silencio cómodo, no necesitaban hablar mucho para entenderse. Viktor freno en un punto, y ella que iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al ver el lugar.

Un acantilado que dejaba ver el Mar de un profundo celeste intenso y brillante, en el cielo las aves surcando el aire, pensó en Viktor y su escoba, que hermoso lugar para una persona que le gusta volar.

El joven se sentó, y le dio palmaditas en el pasto, para que Hermione lo siguiera.

 _Y bien Hermy, este es un buen lugar para hablar_ -

Y ella supo que había llegado el momento, que lo tenía que hacer…

 _No volveremos a Hogwarts._ Lo dijo sin más, y observo el rostro del joven, que no demostró asombro pero si suspiro y dirigió su vista al mar

 _Extrañaras la biblioteca_ , dijo a modo de broma para descomprimir- _que harán?_

 _No puedo contarte, es… complejo, es necesario, la guerra es_ … Hermione empezó a enredarse con sus propias palabras.

 _Acompañaras a Harry, a destruirlo_ \- interrumpió Viktor con un tono de voz sombrío sin dejar de mirar el mar.

 _Lo intentaremos…_

 _Hermione, en todo el mundo están pasando cosas, no necesito explicarte nada, eres inteligente, entiendes el peligro al que te expones, simplemente utiliza tu sentido común todo el tiempo, y no confíen en nadie más que en ustedes dos…_

 _Tres_ \- corrigió Hermione y miro a Viktor con un asomo de duda

 _Me invitaron a la boda sabes?_

 _Iras?_

 _Es ridícula una boda en estos tiempos, no lo creo, hay cosas más importantes…_

 _Si, lo se…_

 _Estarías incomoda si fuera_? Pregunto Viktor clavándole la mirada a ella, en lugar del mar

 _Porque? No, tu puedes hacer lo que tengas_ … empezó Hermione

Viktor suspiro - _Siempre es así, siempre la duda, siempre el miedo, siempre esconderse, sabes? No es fácil amarte_ … se hizo por primera vez un silencio incomodo,- _sabes, que no te pido nada, sabes que yo también hago mi vida, o lo intento, pero vamos! Tú me excluyes todo el tiempo_

 _Es nuestra guerra…_ Dijo Hermione ruda.

 _Yo también soy un mago Hermione, lo sabias? Sabes la historia de mi familia con la magia negra, sabes lo que pase en mi colegio, no soy un niño, soy un hombre, un mago calificado, no tienes que protegerme de la guerra, estoy en la guerra, peleando desde mi lugar y con lo que se me necesita, puedo con esto, de lo que tienes que protegerme es de tus dudas de no saber que es lo que tienes conmigo… Soy un hombre, no soy un niño, necesito otras cosas, pensar en proyectar_ …. Dijo todo esto en un tono que demostraba enojo, suspiro y Entrelazo las manos en la nuca frustrado…

 _No se puede proyectar en estos tiempos_

 _No linda, te equivocas, Se debe proyectar en estos tiempos, la esperanza es lo que nos salva… Que le dijiste a tus padres?_ , pregunto de pronto

Hermione no pudo responder, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la garganta empezó a cerrarse por la angustia, Viktor se arrodillo frente a ella preocupado.

Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza sacudiendo sus lágrimas y abrazándose el pecho, no quería decirlo, no quería decir de lo que había sido capaz, si lo decía en voz alta todo iba a ser real, definitivo. Viktor tomo su rostro con las manos, mirándola intensamente, sus ojos volvían a tener esa expresión de que podían tolerar todo lo que viniera de ella

 _Les modifique la memoria, no saben que existo, piensan que no tienen hija, se irán a otra parte del mundo… deje de existir para ellos, tuve que… necesitaba protegerlos, irrumpió en un llanto contenido desde que había salido de su hogar, vine directamente aquí, dijo hipando, y luego iré a la madriguera._

Viktor la abrazo y la dejo llorar en su hombro todo lo necesario…

Al final solo dijo, " _tienes que decirles esto a Ronald y Harry"_

 _Lo hare…_

 _Ganaremos la guerra Hermy, tú podrás volver a la escuela y harás grandes cosas, el mundo es tuyo-,_ le dijo mientras besaba su nariz- _, encontraras a tus padres, y serás feliz, y yo, siempre seré tu amigo…_

 _Siempre estaré contigo_ \- dijo Hermione acercándose al calor del pecho del joven, y agrego más para ella que para él _, Es lo que tengo que hacer_

 _No quiero perderte_ \- dijo Viktor con una muestra de debilidad,- _sé que no eres mía_ , dijo mirándola intensamente,- _eres una mujer libre e independiente, pero como deseo poder ofrecerte…_

 _No hay nada que me interese en este momento más que esto…_

 _Lo tendrás de otro en este tiempo…_

 _Viktor_ \- dijo Hermione como una advertencia

 _Te repito que no soy un niño y no debes protegerme…_

Se quedaron callados abrazados largo tiempo, Viktor no quería seguir diciendo cosas que sonaran a reproches, pensaba que era lo que menos necesitaba Hermione en ese momento. Ella simplemente no podía pensar en algo tan poco importante en este momento como sus sentimientos, ella debía pensar en Harry, en derrotar a Voldemort y en cómo le harían entender al cabeza dura de su amigo, que lo acompañarían hasta el final, los tres, como fue siempre, como debía ser para siempre…

En algún momento se levantaron y siguieron camino, Viktor le dijo algo de un bar y unos amigos, Hermione acepto sin pensar mucho. Otra vez de la mano, ese amor tan palpable que le daba Viktor la aterraba, tanta seguridad tenía en lo que sentía por ella como para decir que la amaba, ella no se sentía merecedora de ese amor.

Frenaron cerca de un lago, almorzaron en un picnik, bromearon de cosas sin sentido, y se poyaron en un árbol a conversar de transformaciones mal hechas, rieron dispersando todos los rastros de la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente, se acariciaban las manos, se miraban a los ojos se sonreían…

En un momento de la tarde mientras Viktor leía unos pasajes de un libro a Hermione, ella giro su cabeza para tener una mejor vista del lago, Y sonrió.

Antes de saber de la existencia de la magia, Ella pensaba que eran esas pequeñas cosas, como el brillo intermitente en la superficie del agua, el viento que arrullaba las hojas y los acariciaba en la cara, la suave respiración de Viktor o el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo… suspiro. Que agradable ese silencio, que cómodo y habitable, interrumpido solo por la voz de aquel hombre que resultaba tan musical, Hermione pensó, que en ese preciso instante podía morir, que en ese preciso instante no necesitaba nada más, talvez era egoísta pero la paz la embriagaba y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, en un profundo sueño que no conciliaba, quizás, hace años.

 _Hermione se encontraba en un bosque no muy frondoso, estaba escondida tras un árbol y con el corazón acelerado de la corrida para esconderse. Escuchaba unos pasos cerca, intento acallar todos lo sonidos de su cuerpo, hasta los de sus propios latidos._

 _Los pasos se detuvieron en un punto, estaba esperando a que se reanuden, pero no sucedió…. Espió por un costado del árbol, pero de pronto sintió que la apretaban firme entre en unos brazos fuertes, y grito de sorpresa, la había atrapado._

 _El grito se transformó en risa cuando unos labios carnosos y una barba recién crecida le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, se separó de él, y lo vio a sus ojos cálidos, Viktor le sonreía ampliamente, "Hermione" le dijo_ …

"Hermione" la voz sonó distinta, lejana. Se despertó, había sido un sueño, no, estaba soñando con un recuerdo, todavía podía recordar la gran tonalidad de verdes de aquel bosque, sintió un poco de frio, y al observar al redor estaba oscuro, se encontraba acurrucada en la campera de cuero del Buscador más famoso del mundo, y el la acunaba entre sus brazos…

"Linda, es hora de regresar, no quise despertarte, dormías tan tranquila. pero es hora de volver, nos esperan"

Hermione suspiro, lo único que los esperaba era la guerra, la despedida y olvidarse quizás para siempre de esa sensación de paz que le había permitido dormir durante unas pocas, y maravillosas horas.

 **Continuara…**

 **Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia, algunas aclaraciones al respecto, la idea es respetar la trama e historia de los libros, por lo cual la historia sucede en los periodos de tiempo donde ambos pueden encontrar intimidad y que no figuran en los libros.**

" _ **Espero para ti, que te encuentras con esta historia, sea un motivo para sonreír"**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 **Guest:** Gracias por tu rewiev, Me dio mucha alegría verlo, pues es el primero que recibo. Si eres ancios como lo soy yo, seguramente mi respuesta de que, más adelante se irán aclarando los hechos no te deje muy conforme. Si te puedo decir que las circunstancias de la guerra, la muerte de Cedric, etc. No les ha permitido llevar una relación muy normal, no hay que ser muy duros con ella. Y no, no será normal la relación, será un amor adulto, de dos personas que tuvieron que madurar demasiado pronto, postergando muchas veces lo personal por lo colectivo…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **AMOR DESESPERADO:**

Viktor Krum se encontraba con la espalda en un árbol mientras en su piernas dormía la joven a la que llamaban "la bruja más inteligente de su generación", su cabellos ondulados y castaños eran el juguete del viento que lo enmarañaba, y él hace rato que lo acariciaba. Siempre le había gustado que Hermione lo dejara libre, era un poco como ella, salvaje y sin control.

Hermione se había dormido mientras él le leía, eso le había dado un poco de gracia, porque ellos acostumbraban a leerse y siempre quedaban absortos en discusiones por horas, de hecho sus cartas contenían siempre largas recomendaciones de libros. Sin embargo, la joven se durmió casi inmediatamente, debía ser que no venía descansando muy bien. Viktor lo sabía, si bien ella estaba incluso más hermosa de lo que él podía recordar, cuando la vio llegar al bosque, noto sus ojeras surcando sus hermosos ojos, su postura corporal como vencida…. Es verdad que había crecido varios centímetros, es que Hermione ya no tenía ni 14, ni 15 años como la última vez que la vio, tenía 17, y estaba floreciendo más que nunca su cuerpo de mujer, era hermosa y atractiva de una forma especial, y lo más divertido de eso, es que ella no se daba cuenta…

Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, estaba más delgada que nunca, y sus muñecas daban ganas de encerrarla a comer durante un mes…. La miro dormir, como le gustaba su nariz, sus labios en forma de corazón… se quedó cual custodio de su mundo, pensando, en como deseaba que fuera así toda la vida…

Le dolía, le dolía que Hermione se fuera vaya a saber a qué misión prácticamente suicida, pero no iba a detenerla… El jamás había sido de esos tipos que se creen que las mujeres les pertenecen, que deben obedecerlos. Tampoco creía que Hermione no se pudiera cuidar sola, él sabía muy bien que seguramente ella era la bruja más poderosa que jamás conocería, no era frágil, no lo necesitaba… pero aun así, como no querer cuidarla.

Muchas veces cuando paseaba por el pueblo y miraba a las parejas muggles, se preguntaba porque la vida no podía ser tan fácil como para ellos, que no siendo conscientes de que la guerra se cierne sobre sus cabezas, van al cine, toman cerveza, se ríen y caminan de la mano.

Y es verdad que él podría haberse alejado del conflicto, pero cuanto tardarían en tocar su puerta, que tenia de honorable esconderse? Viktor pensaba que todavía eran jóvenes, sin embargo sentía la presión de tener los días contados, y qué hacer con esos días, en que aprovecharlos…

Había decidido comprar esa casita para para vivir en la época que se terminara la temporada, podía volar sin ser visto tranquilamente, y despejar su cabeza en los grandes acantilados, la ventajas de vivir en el mundo muggle es que nadie lo perseguía, y que ahí no conocían su nombre. Podía dedicarse a tener una vida normal, entrenar por las mañanas, estudiar por las tardes, divertirse en las noches. El odiaba su vida como deportista famoso?, por supuesto que no, pero a él solo le interesaba jugar bien, no le importaba la fama, las mujeres que se quisieran acostar con él, ni el dinero. De hecho pensaba, que la fama había arruinado la mayor parte de su juventud, aislándolo y no permitiéndole hacer otras cosas. Porque además, quien era el famoso Viktor Krum aparte de " el buscador más talentoso de los últimos 100 años" que deseaba ser después de eso, amaba el quiddich, amaba los entrenamientos, el equipo, las tácticas y volar… pero quien sería ahora si no lo hubieran descubierto, que otras cosas podría estar haciendo, hubiera conocido a esa pequeña castaña que era su debilidad, se encontraría trabajando en la clandestinidad para Dumbledore… hacia frio, y anochecía, Hermione respiraba suavemente sobre sus piernas, la deseaba, la deseaba con todo su cuerpo que le quemaba, pero lo amaba, y Hermione era bastante más profunda que ninguna mujer que él haya conocido jamás, ese sentimiento de hacer lo correcto, que la había alejado más de una vez de él, era uno de los motivos por el cual la amaba, y por el cual no podía retenerla….

La amaba, pero temía, ella aunque asombrosamente madura, era más chica que él. Viktor siempre pensó que todavía le faltaba aprender cosas que no se aprenden en los libros. Una correntada de viento lo saco de sus pensamientos, y decidió despertarla…

" _Hermione"_ Ella abrió los ojos un poco perezosamente y lo miro dulce

" _Linda, es hora de regresar, no quise despertarte, dormías tan tranquila. Pero es hora de volver, nos esperan"_

Hermione se desperezo y se aferró a su campera por el frio

 _Dormí mucho_? Pregunto ella con voz ronca

 _Solo un par de años,-_ bromeó Viktor- _Vamos, debemos abrigarnos como corresponde e ir por una de esas famosas Cervezas, has probado la Cerveza Muggle? Es mucho más amarga pero sin lugar a dudas te gustara…_

 _Para dulce estoy yo_ , dijo Hermione y le sonrió Picara, como podía hacer esas cosas que lo volvían loco, él sabía que quizás a nadie más que él le hacia esos chistes, sabia? quería creerlo? no había diferencia.

Se la quedó mirando, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa de lado, eso si él había aprendido algo de ella, era una invitación a dejarse fluir, y él no la iba a desaprovechar, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso, profundamente.

Con un solo beso, podían decirse tantas cosas, Viktor podía sentir, cuando las pequeñas manos de Hermione se aferraban a su espalda, que ella tampoco quería desaprovechar el tiempo, que ella también sabía que en el momento que estaban viviendo, desperdiciar una chance de ser felices, aunque dure unos segundos, era un gran error… Y allí estaban, prendidos por los labios, como aquella primera vez que él se animó a decirle, que no había nadie más en el universo, solo ella, que pudiera poner a su corazón latir de esa forma…

Se separaron, los labios hinchados de ese beso, que bien hubiera podido durar toda la vida, la miro a la cara, una sonrisa radiante que valía más que todos los galleons del mundo se reflejaban en la cara de ella, unos ojos brillantes, que le recordaban a la Hermione, que se sorprendió cuando él le enseño una forma más rápida de leer las runas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

 _Deberíamos aparecernos-_ sugirió Viktor, hacia frio como para volver caminando, ella asintió y le tendió la mano… y el no pudo más que sonreír… ella le daba la mano para que la dirigiera, eso era confianza, y en una Hermione Granger Dolida por la guerra era una muestra increíble…

Hermione J Granger se apareció en el jardín trasero de la pequeña y linda casa del que alguna vez fuera el campeón del torneo de los tres magos para representar al Instituto Durmstrang, a su lado el, la tomaba firmemente de la mano y la dirigía hacia la cocina de la casa, iba moviendo la varita con apenas movimientos y sin hablar, se encendieron las luces, un fuego intenso de color azul se prendió en la chimenea y la pava de cobre empezó a calentarse… Hermione sonrió, hechizos no verbales, bastante típico de Viktor, ella sabía que se había acostumbrado a hacerlos de esa manera en su colegio, cuando su fama empezó aumentar, le daba tanta vergüenza llamar la atención que le costaba hablar, y se refugiaba en la biblioteca para encontrar un poco de silencio, de los admiradores, y de las burlas de los envidiosos… Pero cuando el joven se soltaba, y entraba en confianza, comenzaba a hablar, y a reír a carcajadas golpeando la mesa, sus grandes manos siempre estaban acompañando lo que decía, y si algo lo asombraba abría grandes los ojos hasta que se hacían dos bolitas negras… Ella suponía que pocos lo conocían así, como un hombre dulce, demostrativo y bromista, no era precisamente uno de los gemelos Weasley, pero eso le gustaba. Era divertido, sin hacer que ninguno de sus chistes dañe a otras personas, era inteligente, y leía asombrosamente rápido, por primera vez ella había encontrado un par… Ese Viktor secreto, le encantaba, y Hermione muerta de ganas, le pego un abrazo por la espalda tan típicos de ella, que lo hicieron estallar en risas…

 _Me preguntaba, cuanto faltaba para que intentes asfixiarme-_ se rio Viktor falseando la voz para que suene a que se estaba ahogando

 _Te gusta que te abrace_ \- afirmo ella colocando su rostro entre sus omoplatos y respirando su aroma

 _Siempre que no tenga que arreglarme los huesos después_

 _Te conté cuando Harry, tuvo que tomar crecehuesos?_

 _Uuufffs debió ser muy doloroso!_

 _Ajam-_ Hermione había girado su rostro, y se distrajo con un papel colorido sobre la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor, era un panfleto de una banda que tocaba esa misma noche en un pub

 _Es de la banda que te invite hoy,_ Hermione recordó algo que Viktor le dijo al pasar pero que ella no presto mucha atención…

 _Tus amigos, no?_

 _Si, los conocí en el mismo pub que van a tocar, en realidad quizás, al que más conozco es a Paul, es el guitarrista, es bastante personaje, él me está enseñando a tocar_ … señalo una de las guitarras- se ruborizo al ver que Hermione alzaba una ceja

 _Qué pensaría Karkarov de su príncipe del Quiddicht haciendo amistades con los asquerosos muggles?!,_ se burló Hermione

 _Ja ja ja, infinitamente graciosa, eh?_ Se burló Viktor del chiste de ella… _en fin, quieres ir?_ _Tomamos una cerveza y volvemos, así puedes descansar antes del viaje_ …. Viktor se tensó al recordar, que tan corta era la estadía de la mujer que amaba, pero intento disimular, lo estaban pasando tan bien… _\- O nos podríamos quedar si tú quieres…_

 _Vamos! Me hace falta divertirme un poco, quien sabe cuándo sea la próxima vez que pueda sentirme una joven normal…_

Viktor la miro de una forma extraña, y le sirvió un té que olía a flores, pues, ve a darte un baño y te espero abajo, listo para salir…

 _Si capitán!_

 _Si fuera tu capitán, volarías mejor-_ bromeo Viktor, y le estallo el corazón al verla marcharse, y darse la vuelta para sacarle la lengua.

Hermione subió a la habitación de Viktor y saco de su bolsito de cuentas rosado, que había encantado para iniciar su viaje un jean, y busco algo para complementar. Era en esos momentos que pensaba en Ginny, ella siempre sabría qué hacer para combinar la ropa, como peinarse, etc… se sentía medio ridícula, ahí pensando en cómo podía vestirse para estar a tono con el lugar y estar bonita para Viktor, ella no pensaba en esas cosas, pero aun así le gustaba sentirse un poco tonta, volver a tener esas preocupaciones un tanto vánales, darse el gusto de sentirse atraída y deseada por un joven…

Con Viktor nada era problemático, era un caballero, era honorable, jamás decía nada con intenciones de herir, Viktor entendía lo complejos que eran los sentimientos… Pensó en Ron, que confuso era todo con Ron… en su costumbre de atacar cuando se sentía indefenso, cuando algo le dolía o lo confundía, su reacción inmediata de protección era herir, no intentar reflexionar… Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, podría a la vuelta hablar de esto con algunos de sus amigos?, quizás Ginny, los chicos era evidente que no, sacudió la cabeza, a la vuelta estaba la guerra, no había ninguna posibilidad de hablar de cosas tan poco urgentes como estas.

Pensó en que le quedaba solo una noche, y si bien esto no era lo que buscaba cuando le escribió la carta a Viktor, lo iba a aprovechar, si la muerte la encontraba, al menos haber tenido un día para disfrutar la vida… con una sonrisa un poco amarga, modifico una remera, la achico y la volvió negra, era simple, pero iba a servir…

Hermione salió de la ducha, se secó el pelo con la varita, y vistió, se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía Viktor en una esquina, demasiado apretada para lo que ella acostumbraba, se pegaba en su cintura, y a sus pechos, hasta incluso dejaba ver bastante escote, pensó en quitársela, pero luego pensó en Ginny, " _a eso solo le falta un bello collar_ " agregaría la pelirroja,

 _Accio collar_ \- un hermoso colgante de plata con un dije de una flor de lotto voló a su mano, se lo había regalado su padre, un día después de que tuvieran una discusión por el profeta diario, el mismo día que ella envió la carta a Viktor… Se lo puso y se miro al espejo, parecía una joven distinta esa noche, incluso aparentaba mas edad, miro la campera de cuero del joven Búlgaro tendida en la cama, y con picardía la achico hasta hacerla de su tamaño y se volvió a mirar "Ahora, si" retumbo la voz de Ginny en su cabeza…

Viktor se encontraba, luego de bañarse y haber convocado ropa limpia desde el baño que estaba en el piso inferior de su casa, esperando en la sala de estar a la joven. Cuando Hermione apareció, contuvo el aliento, esa capacidad que tenía ella de sorprender con su belleza.

Frente a él no se encontraba una joven hermosa, sino una joven mujer que superaba a la anterior en atractivo…

 _Wow, estas hermosa_ , dijo Viktor acercándose… _esa es mi campera_? Pregunto Viktor cuasi riéndose

 _Quise imitar tu estilo rockero, se burló Hermione_

Viktor se acercó a ella rápido, se estiro todo lo alto que era y la aprisiono contra la pared entre sus anchos brazos, la beso y se separó mordiéndole el labio inferior

 _Podrán imitarme pero no igualarme_ – y aunque a Hermione se le ocurrieron frases para burlarse de ese cometario cliché, prefirió quedarse callada, mordiéndose el labio, y latiendo desaforadamente….

Se aparecieron en un callejón del pueblo y caminaron de la mano por una calle de empedrada, llena de pubs… entraron a Clarke's un bar iluminado escasamente con lámparas sobre las mesas con vitro en colores verdosos, Viktor la guiaba hasta el fondo del bar donde había una pequeña tarima y ya se preparaba una banda…

 _Paul, amigo_ … - Llamo Viktor, un Joven Rubio de unos intensos ojos azules, se dio vuelta, saludo con la mano, y soltó los cables, que evidentemente lo estaban haciendo renegar y salto a saludarlos…. Le tendió una mano a Viktor

 _Hermano, como estas? Que bien acompañado te encuentro,-_ sonrió mirándolo cómplice al Búlgaro. Hermione se ruborizo un poco

 _Ella es Hermione, él es Paul_ , dijo cortamente el Joven

 _Oh, Hermione! Escuche mucho hablar de ti, pero nada te hace justicia-_ , dijo guiñándole un ojo, Viktor a su lado resoplo..

 _Hey Paul, ven aquí así terminas con esto… Hola Vik!_ – Interrumpió desde el escenario, una chica Igual de Rubia, y con los mismos ojos que Paul estaba agachada entre los cables…

Any, saludo Viktor con la mano…

Paul se fue sin decir nada más, y Viktor señalo una mesa… Hermione no había ni podido saludar, había pasado todo demasiado rápido, y se quedó un poco aturdida

 _Hablas de mí?_ Pregunto a Viktor

 _Les dije que eras una amiga que conocí de intercambio en mi colegio muggle, Hermy, aquí hay que disimular las historias_ … sonrió cómplice.

 _Creo que puedo hacerlo, y que más les dijiste?_

 _Que alguna vez quise que seas mi novia_ … Murmuro bajito

Hermione iba a responder cuando la joven rubia apareció, se extrañó que no fuera una veela, porque era increíblemente hermosa, de cerca se podían apreciar unos labios carnosos, y una cantidad infinita de largas y arqueadas pestañas. Caminaba moviendo sus caderas con gracia, pero era evidente que no las contoneaba a propósito como lo hacía Fleur, llevaba unos jeans rotos en los muslos, una remera negra ajustada y una camisa a cuadros rojiza...

 _-Hola Vik,_ \- Viktor se paró torpemente y casi se golpeó con una lámpara, Hermione alzo una ceja, esa chica lo ponía nervioso, era evidente… ello lo abrazo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

 _-Hola Any_ , dijo Viktor- _Ella es Hermione es una amiga de cuando iba a la escuela en Londres, dijo esto muy rápido mirando un punto fijo lejos de la mirada de ambas…_

 _-Hola Hermione, pareces más joven que nosotros!,-_ dijo animadamente-, _debe ser porque no habitúas estos lugares de perdición,_ se rio dándole golpecitos en la mesa, la abrazo y le planto un beso en una mejilla

 _-Soy un poco más chica, pero no me molestan estos lugares_ \- sonrió Hermione, la rubia la imito, la castaña pensó que Any era cálida y tenía una sonrisa encantadora…

\- _así me gusta! Una rebelde, nunca dejes que ninguno de estos te diga que no puedes hacer algo!_ \- Viktor a su lado respiro hondo, Any le guiño un ojo… _Me da mucho gusto verlos aquí, espero que lo disfruten, voy a terminar de ayudar a Paul, antes de que se muera enredado en cables…_ se fue caminando y se subió de un salto al escenario..

 _-Es simpática-_ , dijo Hermione mirando a Viktor, había detectado que a Viktor la atraía, pero no quería quedar como una celosa, pero era evidente que ese momento de debilidad y de torpeza de él, la habían molestado.

 _-Lo es… es particular, No es como una chica, bueno ya sabes, superficial como las que conozco… me refiero, a que seguramente ustedes podrían hablar mucho y llevarse bien, cuando me llego tu carta, pues yo le dije que estabas estresada, y querías venir, y como me sentía con eso, y ella me dijo que yo debería recibirte…_

 _-Y cómo te sentías_? – Pregunto Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo un poco de gratitud hacia Any

 _-Es necesario hablar de esto?_ Pregunto Viktor mirando las manos la joven

 _-Cuando sino_ … - Conversar de esto no iba con sus planes de disfrutar la noche, sin embargo tenía que escuchar, saber lo que Viktor pensaba

- _Me sentía mal Her, la última vez que nos vimos, fue un sueño pensé que lo nuestro podría funcionar, te fuiste con la promesa de intentarlo…. Y luego vuelves a Hogwarts, escribes cada vez menos… yo sabía que eso podía pasar, yo también estaba metido en la vorágine de los partidos y el entrenamiento, pero me entero por los diarios que estas herida, que estabas en el ministerio cuando el que no deber ser nombrado regreso. Te escribo para ir a visitarte y no me dejas ir a verte… fue frustrante, no sabía qué hacer, para respetar tus deseos y a la vez intentar que funcione…Una vez viaje a Londres a una reunión con Dumbledore, y este me dice que estarás segura en un lugar al que no puedo contactarme, que puedo pelear en la guerra, pero eso es afuera, haciendo mi parte en otros países, lejos de ti, ese día sentí, que me castigaban lejos, que pensaban que para ti era una distracción…las últimas cartas fueron claras, no sabías lo que sientes por mí, y yo no quería ni podía obligarte, menos rogarte que me quieras_ … Viktor dijo todo esto muy rápido, con un tono de voz que reflejaba derrota, y cansancio, mientras miraba las manos de Hermione y las acariciaba, de pronto la miro a los ojos y siguió hablando - _entiendo que las cosas cambiaron para ti, pero yo me quede, con otra visión… entiendo que no hay culpables, pero mientras todo eso te sucedía yo no estuve ahí… y siento que quizás, siendo más presente en tu vida, hubieran sido distintas las cosas…_

Los dos quedaron en silencio, Hermione sabía que podía esperar algo, así que Viktor se sintiese herido, pero la profundidad de sus emociones le abrió un hueco en el estómago…

 _Viktor… no fue fácil, yo jamás mentí, ni miento con todo lo que te dije o hago, realmente, simplemente es complejo… contigo me siento segura, todo es simple y armonioso, pero hay un abismo que no se mide solo en la distancia que nos separa, se mide en que de verdad no puedo pensar en otra cosa que la guerra que se cierne sobre nosotros, esto, que estemos aquí, parece una ilusión, pero si no ganamos-_ Hermione miro hacia el escenario donde Any tocaba algunas notas con su bajo,- _ni siquiera esto existirá, estoy segura que hay que derrotarlo… Puse toda mi vida al servicio de esta lucha. Es verdad que la distancia no ayudo, pero no eres el responsable, la vida avanzo aunque estemos separados y sucedieron muchísimas cosas… Eso no significa que no haya amor ente nosotros, simplemente que hoy está todo mas allá de nosotros… y no está mal que te abras a otras cosas,_ Hermione dijo esto último con la voz algo quebrada, no podía ser tan egoísta de sentirse confundida con Ron, o con la nueva actitud de Ron, y estar celosa de esa chica que hacia poner nervioso a Viktor… Se sentía increíble al estar con el, pero era evidente que cada vez más, parecían venir de mundos distintos…

 _Tu estas abierta a otras cosas?_ Pregunto viktor con una voz ronca

 _Yo solo quiero que derrotemos a Voldemort, para alguna vez poder pensar en otras cosas…_

 _-Toc toc, caras largas, se olvidan que es de noche y están a punto de ver la banda con la bajista mas asombrosas de todos los tiempos?_ \- Any estaba parada frente a ellos con dos cervezas en las manos- _una negra, robusta y fuerte para ti Vik, tu preferida,-_ deslizo sobre la mesa la cerveza hasta Viktor que la agarro con su mano rápidamente _\- tienes buenos reflejos, siempre digo que más que estudiar para medico deberías ser deportista_ ,- Amy dijo esto con una sonrisa encantadora y miro a Hermione,- _bien lo tuyo es un desafío, si no te gusta puedes decir en la barra a mi padre que te la cambie, pero, creí que para empezar podías tomar esta Honey, no es muy amarga, es refrescante, y querida, hace juego con tus ojos,_ le guiño un ojo y puso una cerveza color miel frente a Hermione.

- _Voy al baño, no tardo -_ dijo Viktor serio, y se levantó de la mesa, el lugar fue ocupado rápidamente por Amy, que miro a los ojos a Hermione y hablo rápido….

- _Mira chica, Vik es un excelente muchacho, no te conozco a ti, pero no juegues con él, y si algún extraño motivo que no conozco te hizo venir desesperadamente a buscarlo, más te vale que lo pasen bien, y disfruten la noche, la vida es una sola, no quiero volverlo a ver con cara triste aquí, porque sabré que eres tú la culpable, y no me quieres conocer siendo una maldita perra…. –_ tomo aire, dio un suspiro teatral y siguió _\- Disfruten el show, y cambia esa cara, es mala propaganda para la banda-_ Al decir esto último cambio el tono duro que tenía y le sonrió, Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza de Viktor y dijo _.- Maldición, realmente me gusta!- ,_ y se fue al escenario, a retomar con su bajo….

Hermione pensó que Any era igual que un torbellino, se movía rápido, arrasaba con todo y no media el efecto que ocasionaba, pero estaba segura que lo que le gustaba no era la cerveza, y que no había sido un comentario al azar… Se quedó un rato sola pensando en la conversación que habían tenido y como la iban a retomar, pero cuando volvió Viktor solo se le ocurrió preguntar…

 _Así que estudias medicina?_

 _Viktor la miro, sonrió un poco y le brillaron los ojos, hablo bajito… para medimago en realidad, pero como se lo explicas a un muggle? Empezare el año que viene en realidad, escuche que los muggles tienen una especialidad en deportes, y quiero ver si lo puedo aplicar en nuestro mundo, sería como una combinación… estoy viéndolo, pero me gusta tener un plan, para cuando ya no pueda hacer el amago de wronski_ – rio un poco animado

 _Esa jugada nunca me gusto_ – dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

 _Porque no aprecias el arte_ – rio Viktor, mirando de reojo a Any que empezaba a hacer un rítmico solo, sabes? _No quiero que pasemos esta noche hablando de lo que podría ser, de lo que pudo haber sido y como es, la realidad es esta, y en este momento es perfecto. Mañana será otro día, lo importante es que tú me tienes para toda la vida, y que yo sé que puedo contar contigo, que nos entendemos de una manera particular, y nadie puede robarnos esto… está bien?_

 _Hermione adoraba eso de Viktor, no discutía, no la llevaba al límite de la pelea a los gritos, buscaba el consenso, resolvía las cosas dialogando… Hermione sintió miedo, hacia tanto que no estaba con el que se había olvidado como era sentir ese amor tan sano, que te centra, y te hace sentir contenida… tan diferente a esa ansiedad, a esa duda contante, pero a la vez a esa adrenalina de la incertidumbre… Ron era como una pregunta a la que había que encontrarle la respuesta, Viktor era la respuesta a la pregunta conocida, Se mordió el labio sintiéndose impotente insegura, y una nena chiquita, algo debió transmitir su cara, porque Viktor la tomo de la mano y le dijo, tomando su cerveza con la otra para brindar-_

 _Aquí y ahora-_

 _Aquí y ahora_. Brindo Hermione volviendo a pensar que lo mejor sería dejarse fluir esa noche, y que al otro día vuelvan todos los problemas…

La banda era verdad que era muy buena, Hermione nunca había estado en una situación, así y lo disfruto mucho, le gustaba verlo Reír a Viktor y hasta cantar algunas de las canciones, Paul era increíble en el escenario, su guitarra sonaba muy bien, pero era más lo showman que era cantando y moviéndose por el mini escenario… Any era poderosa, se veía imponente con el bajo, como si fuera una diosa o algo parecido, su pelo suelto se movía con ella, y generaba una especie hipnotismo, pero el momento de la noche fue, cuando ella se quedó tranquila en un banquito, cantando lo que Hermione reconoció como una canción de U2, típica banda irlandesa que escuchaba su padre " _Todavía no encontré lo que estoy buscando_ " El silencio del bar era Mágico, tenía a todos embrujados con su increíble voz, que no era precisamente suave, sino con una fuerza arrasante y un tono oscuro… Hermione pensó que la joven era admirable…

Cuando termino la banda, Hermione iba recién por su segunda cerveza, las de Viktor no las tenía contadas pero seguramente eran mucho más… la banda bajo y saludaba a la gente que los fue a ver… Paul se estrechó en un abrazo a Viktor, y abrazo a Hermione en la alegría, te gusto pregunto emocionado?

 _Son increíbles_ -dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa, y agradeció por dentro no ruborizarse cuando el joven la volvió a abrazar en un abrazo digno de los de ellas,

- _No se lo digas a Annete, se agranda mi hermanita de una forma explosiva_

 _Es envidia, porque a la gente le gusta escucharme más a mí que a ti_ … dijo Any apareciendo de atrás, su aura envolvente, relajada hizo sonreír a Hermione, era posible que Viktor tuviera razón, y que si no se encontrara un poco celosa, podían entablar una buena conversación….

Se quedaron conversando un rato mas, los chicos de la banda eran agradables y la hacían reír mucho, Viktor la tenia de la mano bajo la mesa y la acariciaba lentamente con sus dedos por la palma… Hermione se sentía alegre, miro a Viktor y se encontró a él mirándola con ojos brillantes, Hermione apretó su mano como toda señal… y abandonaron el bar…

Se desaparecieron en el mismo callejón, y volvieron a aparecer en el jardín, Viktor como hizo anteriormente entro y prendió la chimenea y una tenue luz… se dio vuelta y miro expectante a Hermione, la beso en los labios con una ternura increíble, acaricio sus labios con su lengua y se bebió su aliento… Hermione lo miro y continuo el beso más apasionadamente, Viktor puso ambas manos en la cara de Hermione e intensifico el beso, ella se aferró a su espalda, y como si fueran uno solo caminaron hacia el sillón donde Viktor había dormido la primera vez, antes de llegar el joven se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, su corazón palpitaba como cien caballos salvajes, puso la mano de Hermione para que lo escuchara, y acaricio sus cabellos respirando su perfume,

 _Estas segura?_

 _Completamente_

La volvió a Besar sacándole la campera, y sacándose la suya ansiosamente, y se lanzó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella lanzaba un primer gemido contenido por el placer de ese movimiento.

Viktor la amaba ansiosamente, pero con cuidado, acariciaba la fina cintura de Hermione, con sus manos que eran tan grandes que podían rodearla casi completamente, besaba sus pechos con una ternura que la hacían estremecerse hasta los dedos de los pies, los besaba como si fueran una fruta dulce que no se quisiera terminar… Hermione se aferraba a su espalda, mordiendo apenas los hombros y recorriendo toda la superficie con las yemas de sus dedos… Viktor bajo besando su ombligo, acariciando sus piernas dándole suaves besos y mirando a Hermione temblar expectante, la recorría con sus dedos, disfrutando de su humedad… Podía ver la pasión en los ojos de esa mujer que tanto amaba, el deseo con que lo miraba… quería hacerla disfrutar, quería amarla hasta la eternidad, aunque la eternidad durara solo esa noche… Hermione se recostaba sobre el sillón disfrutando de las cosquillas y al placer que su amor le otorgaba, aquel, el único que jamás la había tocado, el que la había hecho descubrir como su cuerpo podía regalarle las mejores sensaciones, haciéndola retorcer todo su cuerpo, inundándola de satisfacción. Viktor se subió sobre ella, la miro y sonrió ante la perfección de sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos encendidos, Hermione lo abrazo con sus largas piernas y lo apretó mordiéndose el labio y viktor besándola entro en ella fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo, se movieron como uno solo, acariciándose y haciéndose el amor hasta llegar el éxtasis aferrándose el uno al otro con deseo de que esa noche jamás termine…

 **Continuara…**

 **Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de nuestra historia, espero que disfruten como yo de ir conociendo los matices de los personajes, dentro de la historia.**

 **PD: Habrán notado que utilizo un tipo de frase particular cuando cambio los puntos de vistas, esa es la señal para ver que piensan nuestros protagonistas…**

 **Para los que no conozcan la canción que nombre es esta:**

 **watch?v=e3-5YC_oHjE**

 **Estaré intentando subir un capitulo cada tres o cuatro días aprox… esperemos que pueda lograrlo!**

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

" **Las palabras son en mí no tan humilde opinión, nuestra más inagotable fuente de magia"**

 **-Sorbete de Limón-**


End file.
